Anticipation
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: Just a short percabeth oneshot.Percy has been waiting to see Annabeth all day. Read to find out!


(A.N.) This is just a percabeth oneshot I came up with about an hour ago. It'll probably suck so don't say I didn't warn you. Without further ado, here you are:

**Title: **Anticipation

_Italics-_ thoughts

There he was. Sitting on a bench, tapping his foot impatiently. Yes, Percy Jackson, who could actually could be patient when he wanted to be, was very impatient. Why? Well, he was sitting on a bench in Central Park waiting for his girlfriend of seven years – Annabeth Chase. No, she wasn't late (she was never late) he was just early (okay, well he is actually pretty punctual when it comes to Annabeth. He hadn't seen her that much all week. Annabeth was always working, well until Percy would convince to call in sick once in a while. But right now, Percy Jackson was impatiently waiting for his drop-dead gorgeous, smart as Hades, girlfriend. _Hopefully fiancé, then wife, _he thought. That's right Perseus Poseidon Jackson was going to pop the question to a Miss Annabeth Marie Chase, soon Jackson (hopefully). Percy had been carrying the ring around with him for about a good month now. All he had to do was ask, but it was harder to propose than he thought. _So much for courage_ And Percy wanted his proposal to go PERFECT. Why? Because his Wisegirl (as he liked to think) was more than perfect and she deserved nothing less. He was about to glance at his watch to check the time, when suddenly, two soft hands fell over his eyes temporarily blinding him. "Guess who?" said a gentle voice behind him. "Well, may I at least have a little hint?" Percy said, finishing with a smile. He knew it was Annabeth, he wasn't THAT stupid. He knew he would probably get a witty remark aback, or get hit or something, but to his abrupt shock, soft lips pressed upon his own. Annabeth pulled back after a second or two and took her hands off Percy's eyes. "Seaweed Brain", she acknowledged. "Wisegirl" was his reply. Before Percy could say or do anything, however, Annabeth had moved around from behind the bench, curled into his lap, nuzzled his neck, and sighed in contentment. _Well its now or never_, thought Percy. Unfortunately, a demigod's life is not that simple, nor easy. Right when Percy was about to take her off his lap so he could propose, Annabeth had already gotten off, got out her sketchbook and pencil and began to sketch. _Damn the Fates_ Percy thought, and before he knew what he was doing or saying, he blurted out " What if I asked you to marry me Wisegirl?" Annabeth who was so caught up in her sketching (of Percy, inconsequently, well he did look extra good today) abruptly stared up in utter shock. Her head turned to where Percy was sitting so fast it cracked. Her eyes sought her Seaweed Brain (as she so privately thought), but he was not beside her. When Annabeth turned her head back into place, there he was. In front of her. Percy. Kneeling on the ground. With a box opened to reveal a .75 silver karat diamond. It took her mind a full five seconds (which is a long time in a daughter of Athena's mind) to process what was in front of her and what the Hades was going on. When Annabeth had finally come back to her senses, she was surprised and embarrassed to note she was crying. Annabeth then decided to look into the freakin', unpredictable, Son of Poseidon's eyes. The calm, serene, sea green orbs stared back at not grey, but silver, tear-stained shining eyes, that mirrored his own. They both held tenderness, and surprise (Percy didn't actually know what he was doing until it had happened) and love in their gazes. Without ever breaking or wavering eye contact, Annabeth said, "What if I said yes Seaweed Brain." At that answer, Percy had taken the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger where it would stay forevermore. When the ring was fully on her finger, Annabeth had flung her sketch book away (for she was still holding it in her right), grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Hard. She kissed him and silently thanked him. Thanked him for being a friend. Thanked him for being there. For being a constant in her life; something worth waking up for. Thanked him for loving her, and not once ever wavered in loving her. But most of all, thanked him for being able to build something permanent and everlasting with her. They both didn't notice the small crowd around them applauding.

(A.N.) So there you go. My first percabeth oneshot. If you want me to continue or have any suggestions tell me. 


End file.
